


Long time no see!

by Scarlet_Brooks_27



Series: D. grey man college [1]
Category: D. Grey Man
Genre: College AU, Flourist kanda, Genderfluid Alma, I want these two too be happy, M/M, Tattoo artist alma, The college series doesn't have much consistency besides what each of them are studying.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Brooks_27/pseuds/Scarlet_Brooks_27
Summary: Kanda and Alma are childhood friend. Kanda's returning home after two years at college for the summer. After all these years neither of them have forgotten their feelings for each other. Can they address their feelings before summer ends?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kanda hadn’t been to his hometown since he left for college. Now he sat on a train, watching the familiar green scenery speed by. The sky was an endless blue, only broken up by the hills and trees of the landscape. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and the sun beat down on him like it was welcoming him home. He had promised his best friend he would come back home over the summer, and despite being somewhat reluctant at first, but he was relieved to be back home.

As the train came to a stop Kanda grabbed the backpack he had brought with him. He traveled lightly, a few spare changes of clothes, some books, and a few other things was all he had on him. He got of the train with a few other people, and searched around the area for the person he knew was waiting for him. Within moments he spotted him.

Alma looked almost exactly the same. His hair was still an unruly mess of black curls, his eyes still a shining blue, his face kind and soft, but his face had matured, he’d gotten a couple inches taller, and tattoos were all over both of his arms. Kanda barely had time to register what he was looking at before Alma had run and thrown himself at Kanda, giving him an overly excited hug. “Yu!”

Kanda frowned as he tried to shrug off his friend. “Alma get off.”

Alma leaned back, but he still had his hands on Kanda’s shoulders. “Look at you! You’re all grown up!”

Kanda sighed, “You’ve changed some yourself.”

Alma’s eyes didn’t leave Kanda’s as he grinned, his voice bubbling with laughter. “I’m so glad to see you, it’s been way too long.”

Kanda had to agree. Despite the frown on his face he felt lighter now that he was with Alma, and he realized how much he’d missed his friend. Text messages and Skype calls weren’t nearly as satisfying as seeing Alma in person. “Come on, let’s get out of here, it’s too crowded.”

Alma followed Kanda out of the station, talking the whole time, and telling Kanda about old high school rivals and friends. “Marie’s gonna be so excited to see you. He’s pretty hard to read, but he’s been super excited recently. Bak’s out of town with his boyfriend, but he’ll be back before you head back to school.”

Kanda’s frown had slowly turned into a more subtle smile. Marie had been like an older brother to him, and Bak’s family had helped raise Kanda and Alma into who they were today. Bak’s parents had moved away since all of them had graduated and were now traveling the world, but Kanda was excited to see the rest of his friends.

He followed Alma to the town, and was glad that he hadn’t rented a car. The two of them had walked everywhere when they were kids, and it was nice having the chance to do it again. The sun was warm and the air was crisp and smelled of the sea. The sound of the ocean followed them everywhere. Kanda finally interrupted Alma’s long description of how Marie had met his girlfriend. “I know we already talked about this, but are you sure it’s okay for me to stay at your place?”

Alma nodded. “Of course! I’ve already got the guest room all set up. Besides it be stupid to make you pay for a hotel when I’ve got a whole house to myself.”

Kanda shrugged. “I hope you’re a better cook now then when I last saw you.”

Alma made an offended sound, something like a squawk and a gasp. “Excuse me, last time I checked you could only make microwaved ramen.”

Kanda glared at Alma, who gave him a smug smile back. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Alma huffed and tilted his head up, giving Kanda a teasing look. “Well yes, I have gotten better at cooking. Marie has taught me a lot.”

The two bantered all the way back to the house, poking jabs and making fun of each other. Kanda barely even noticed the world around them as he walked, his mind totally focused on Alma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda finds his way home, and Alma is glad to see his friend.

 

By the time the two boys reached Alma’s house, they were lightly wrestling with each other, calling each other names, and they’d already set up a couple challenges to try and beat each other at. The house was small, a two bedroom, one and a half bathroom house, but it was warm and cozy. Kanda had spent most of his childhood days at Alma’s house, and it felt like returning home. The outside was painted a light beige, the wood layered over itself. There were windows peering out, and a light right above the door. The roof was a darker color, and it dipped in on itself. Alma led Kanda to the front door, grinning the whole time. As the two went inside Alma turned on the lights, and the cozy rooms welcomed them in with warm lights.

“Welcome home.”

Kanda could help but let out a sigh, his whole body relaxing. “It’s good to be back.”

Alma took Kanda’s hand and led him to the guest room. “Have you had anything to eat? I know you’re picky, but I’m sure there’s something you’ll like around here if you’re hungry.”

Kanda rested his backpack on the floor of the guest room. “I ate before I got here.”

Alma shot Kanda a suspicious glare, but said nothing. “Fine then, what do you wanna do?”

“Do you still have netflix?”

“Of course.”

“Great, you pick the show.”

Alma wrinkled his nose slightly, but Kanda walked past him towards the living room. Alma followed close behind. “Give me something to work with at least. What kind of genre do you want?”

Kanda sat onto the couch and let out a small sigh. “Something brainless. The only thing on the train was a movie called _Blade_. I didn’t make it fifteen minutes into the film before I turned it off.”

Alma had gotten Netflix up as Kanda spoke. “How does The Office sound?”

Kanda sunk back into the couch. Sitting on the stiff train chairs had made his back ache. “That's fine with me.”

Alma started up the show, and the two fell into silence. Alma looked over at Kanda, enjoying the way the TV light played over his pale skin. Kanda opened his eyes, meeting Alma’s. “What?”

Alma scooted a bit closer to Kanda. There was no physical contact, but the air around the two of them was intimate. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Kanda looked away from Alma’s face, but his voice gave away a tenderness Kanda almost never showed. “I’m glad to be back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma and Kanda want to ignore what happened last time they saw each other, but neither of them can ignore what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard for me to write and I haven't proof red it even once so here we GO!

 

When Kanda woke up, his neck and shoulders ached. He opened his eyes and winced at the too bright light of the TV. The room was mostly dark, the pale morning light just peeking between the curtains of the living room. He glanced over, and wasn’t surprised to find Alma resting against him. He was warm and cuddled up against Kanda, his head resting on his shoulder. Kanda had been using Alma’s head as a pillow the whole night, not a particularly comfortable position, but he wasn’t going to complain. When the two were young they’d often fallen asleep like this. Kanda was still for a moment, letting Alma’s breath tickle against his neck, and his hair brush against his face. At last he sighed and nudged Alma with his elbow. Alma shifted, and Kanda took the opening to slide out from under him. Alma groaned and flopped onto the couch. “Yu, it’s too early.”

“Coffee.”

Alma opened an eye at that, but Kanda didn’t wait for an answer as he headed into the kitchen. As he stared at the coffee pot, he heard Alma pad into the kitchen, and wasn’t surprised when he hung onto Kanda’s shoulders like a sloth. “Hungry.”

Kanda shot him a glance. “I’m not cooking.”

Alma groaned loudly, resting his chin on Kanda’s shoulder so he could look at him. “You’re the one who wanted to wake up stupidly early.”

“Go back to sleep if you’re just going to whine.”

“But then I won’t be with you.”

Kanda rolled his eyes. “You got cereal or something?”

“Yeah, in the cupboard.”

“Fine, I’ll get you some.”

Alma didn’t stop hanging off of Kanda as he went to the cupboard, he just grabbed a fistful of his shirt and followed him with his eyes half open. Kanda glared at him over his shoulder. “Sit, we’ll both trip if you keep doing that.”

Alma pouted, but admitted defeat and sat at the table. It was quiet as the two settled in for coffee and cereal, and it was perfect. Kanda was halfway through his second cup of coffee when Alma spoke again. “How’s everyone at school? Allen decided his major yet?”

Kanda rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding me, he’s the most incisive person I’ll ever meet. Lavi’s not helping either, I swear if Allen wasn’t naturally smart he’d have failed out of school.”

“Last time we talked, you said you’d finally gotten that tattoo, can I see?”

Kanda looked at Alma over the edge of his cup. “I already sent you pictures of it.”

“Yeah, but I wanna see it in person!”

“No.”

“Come on Yu! Lemme see.”

“Absolutely not.”

Kanda could feel the threat of a blush rising up his neck. He took one last sip of his coffee before standing. “I feel gross, I’m going to shower.”

Alma sighed as he flopped across the table. “Fine, but don’t take long, I promised Marie we’d meet him for brunch.”

Kanda gave a wave of acknowledgement before wandering into the guest bathroom. It wasn’t particularly large, but it was clean and familiar.  Kanda turned turned the water on so hot it was broiling, but he ignored the slight burn on his skin as he tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. When they were younger Kanda had never felt self conscious about showing Alma some scratch or scar he had gotten, but after their farewell two summers ago....

Kanda sighed and pushed the memories to the back of his mind. Within minutes he was out of the shower, and changed, and back in the kitchen. Alma was on the couch with a sketchbook in his lap when Kanda came out of the bathroom. He had earbuds in and was humming to himself quietly. He removed one of his earbuds when Kanda sat down next to him. On the pages of the sketchbook were sprawling designs of various things. Some of them were clearly tattoo ideas, while others were small doodles. Kanda pointed at one of the smaller drawings in the corner. “A lotus, really?”

Alma shrugged. “That bouquet you made a few months back really inspired me, I was thinking of getting a tattoo of one.”

Butterflies fluttered in Kanda’s stomach, he remembered the bouquet he had made one day while particularly homesick, he knew Alma had liked it, but never thought he’d liked it this much. “Is that pond with all the lotuses still around?”

Alma smiled bright at that. “Yeah! Wanna go see it together?”

“Later, for now you need to get off your ass and shower. You smell disgusting.”

Alma stuck out his tongue. “I’m allowed to smell as terrible as I want in my own house.”

Kanda elbowed Alma in the ribs, and he let out an irritated sound. “I guess you want to listen to Marie lecture you about being a responsible adult then.”

Alma wrinkled his nose and let out a huff. “Fine, whatever, I’m going.”

Once Alma had left Kanda took another look at the drawing of the lotus. He lightly traced his finger around the outline of the drawing and sighed. “Idiot....”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch with an old friend, Kanda finally acknowledges his own awkwardness, and Alma is over dramatic.

They met Marie at a small mom and pop diner that had been there since before Alma and Kanda were even born. Marie was already at a table when the two got there, and smiled as the two of them sat down. “You’re late.”

Kanda glared at Alma. “Blame him.”

Alma, who was wearing a black crop top and high waisted skirt stuck his nose in the air indignantly. “Well excuse me for wanting to look nice.”

“It took you over an hour to get dressed!”

Alma sticks out his tongue, but both were silenced by Marie’s deep laugh. “You two haven’t changed at all.”

Kanda sent a glare at Alma before turning to face Marie. “How’s Miranda?”

“Lovely, busy. How’s professor Tiedoll?”

Kanda shrugged. “I don’t take any of the old geezers classes, how should I know.”

Marie raised his eyebrows, and gave Kanda an even stare. Alma leaned against him. “Doesn’t he teach you poetry?

Kanda shot a glare at Alma. “Yeah, alright, whatever. He’s fine. I mean he never shuts up and is way too emotional, but he’s fine.”

Marie smiles at that. “Good to hear. You two know what you want.”

Kanda glances over the menu and nods. Alma doesn’t even bother looking. “Of course.”

A waiter arrives and they all order, and Alma has a lemonade, Marie has some tea, and Kanda has another cup of coffee. Alma frowns at him. “You drink way too much coffee.”

“And you’re going to rot your teeth with all the sugar you eat.” Kanda doesn’t need to look at Alma to know he’s glaring. He smiles into his coffee. It doesn’t take long for their food to arrive, and Alma devours his plate of french toast as if he hasn’t eaten in day. Marie shakes his head as Alma finishes his last bites. “Alma there’s no reason to eat so fast.”

Alma shrugs. “It’s how I eat, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Kanda picks at his plate of food. “Except that it makes you look like a ravenous weirdo.”

Alma leans back dramatically. “You two are so cruel, I can’t handle this anymore I shall excuse myself to the restroom to escape this harshness.”

Alma rises from his seat, and Kanda watches as he heads towards the restrooms. He only looks back when Marie speaks. “So, how are things between you two?”

Kanda doesn’t meet Marie’s eyes, instead deciding to pour himself yet another cup of coffee. “Fine.”

Marie sighs and leans his chin on his hand. “Has anyone told you you’re a terrible liar.”

“...Yes.”

“How are things really? I know you two have been talking since the last time you saw each other, but it’s different talking to someone than to see them.”

Kanda runs his finger around the edge of his cup absently. “I can’t stop thinking about the kiss. It was two years ago but....”

“I could tell.” Kanda looked up at Marie, meeting his eyes at last, and the knowing look on Marie’s face made him feel like a teenager again. “You never used to shy away from Alma’s touch, and he used to be even more affectionate with you. It’s clearly bothering both of you.”

Kanda groaned and placed his head in his hands. “It was a dumb idea, I thought if I kissed him and left for school, the time apart would get rid of the awkwardness, but it was stupid to think that.”

“You two haven’t talked about it since then, have you?” Kanda shook his head, and knew what was coming next. “You should, it might make things easier.”

Kanda was silent for a moment, and then, at last, he sighed in defeat. “I know, and I will.”

Moments later Alma returned, a warm smile on his face. “I’ve returned, I hope you didn’t miss me too much while I was gone.”

Kanda rolled his eyes as Alma sat down next to him. “As if.”

With Alma next to him, Kanda felt a smile come naturally to his face, and he was reminded once again of how nice it was to have Alma by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gay.

Chapter 5

 

A few days passed before they went out again. Both of them had wanted to catch up, stay indoors, watch TV, play video games, et cetera. When they did go out again, it was just a little too warm for comfort. Kanda wore ripped up skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt, while Alma wore a tank top that hung loose, and had low sides that showed too much skin for Kanda to ignore, and jeans that made his legs look long. Kanda was silent, listening to Alma talk, only half hearing what he was saying. They’d agreed to go see the lake the two of them had claimed as their own when they were kids. Lily pads filled it, and lotus flowers grew everywhere. It had always been their lake, their spot, it was where Kanda and Alma had said their goodbyes before he went to school.

It was a bit of a walk to get there, taking them about thirty minutes, but neither of them minded much. As the two drew near, Alma went silent, and Kanda couldn’t ignore his nerves. Finally they broke through the tears, and before them was an open lake, with lily pads growing in and around it. The whole area smelled sweet and floral and like home. Alma grinned. “Here we are.”

Kanda was quiet, breathing in the sight all around him. This was what he missed the most when he was at school, this place, with his best friend. Kanda couldn’t help but smile, all of his nervousness vanishing. This was where the two had said goodbye, this is where they had kissed, this is where they had spent countless days as kids, getting in trouble and fighting and making up. Alma walked up next to him, both looking out over the lake. Kanda looked over at him, and took in the perfectness that he was. His figure was lithe, his pale skin contrasting against the tattoos that he could see thanks to Alma’s shirt. Alma was handsome, with bright eyes, messy hair that was getting just a bit too long, and fairly well toned muscles considering small frame. Alma glanced over to meet Kanda’s eyes, and he grinned wide.

“Hey Alma.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I kissed you when I left.”

Alma was silent, and then he turned to look away from Kanda. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I was glad. I’d always hoped that you’d be my first kiss.” Kanda felt all the words leave his brain. He’d been so stressed about it for so long, he’d never known how to bring it up, and Alma had never brought it up himself. Before Kanda could even think up a response Alma turned to him. “And what about you, do you regret it.”

Kanda swallowed, “No, I’ve never, not even for a moment, regretted it.”

Alma turns, facing Kanda straight on. “And now? Have your feelings changed since we were last here?”

Kanda shakes his head, ignoring the tightness in his throat. “No.”

Alma steps closer, just a breath away from him. “Yu Kanda, I have been in love with you for just about as long as I can remember, when you kissed me it was one of the best, and hardest moments of my life. Now we’re here, right where we were back then, I have to ask, do you still feel the same way about me?”

Kanda’s voice is shakey when he answers. “Of course, you dumbass.”

Alma’s face lights up, and he throws his arms around Kanda before he even has a chance to react. Alma leans back just enough to meet Kanda’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Kanda just responds by closing the distance between the two of them. Alma’s lips are soft as he kisses Kanda, and his hands play with strands of Kanda’s hair. When they separate both of them are smiling wide. Kanda’s hands rest on Alma’s waist, and they rest their foreheads against each other. Alma laughs lowly, and Kanda raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“We should’ve done this years ago. It would’ve saved us a lot of teenage pining.”

Kanda shrugs. “Well, I wasn’t dumb enough to pine for someone as dumb as you.”

Alma pokes Kanda in the side. “Hey! I know for a fact I wasn’t the only one who was pining in high school! I’m sure Allen would back me up.”

Kanda wrinkled his nose. “Don’t bring that beansprout into this.”

Alma smiles and takes Kanda’s hand. “Fine, fine. C’mon, let’s go walk.”

Kanda complies happily, following Alma down the path around the lake. They walk hand in hand the whole evening, and when they get back to the house the sun is setting, the sky a beautiful pink and orange color.


End file.
